


Yeah I got issues [And one of them is how bad I need you]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove is Bad at Communicating, Billy is just feral for Steve, Bottom Steve Harrington, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Harringrove, M/M, Rough Sex, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Stranger Things AU, Top Billy Hargrove, billy hargrove - Freeform, harringrove au, kinky harringrove stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: "Bite me Hargrove"Steve and Billy climb up to Steve's roof after getting high and they talk. They become close, they move past their bullshit and they're so much more now. It's soft. I'm weak.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Yeah I got issues [And one of them is how bad I need you]

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the smutty shit is coming but this was too soft of a moment to interrupt. I'm so weak for their relationship turning points.  
> Song recommendation: Julia Michaels- Issues

Billy is looking through Steve’s bedroom and the brunette is rolling the joints for them. Billy’s fingers are brushing over things sprawled over Steve’s desk, eyes fluttering over every little detail of the other’s room. It was definitely his room, but it didn’t really feel like it. Like ‘yeah I live here but it’s not worth making it my own’. Didn’t make too much sense to the blonde, but he could still understand it. Steve looks up periodically to see what Billy is fidgeting with, almost embarrassed because his stuff isn’t _'cool'_. The coolest thing in his room, second to Billy, is the spiked bat in his closet. Which hopefully Billy won’t decide to check out.

“Hey, come sit down will ya, you’re giving me anxiety just pacing around.” Steve taps the bed with his hand and holds out a roll for Billy.

Billy turns heel to look at the brunette already lighting up “is this really your room Harrington?”

“Yeah. Why?” Counter questioning as smoke streams and curls out from his mouth. 

“Just, doesn’t feel like you, ya know” Billy continued sitting down taking the joint in his mouth, Steve lit it up for him. Their eyes share this intense gaze. Like teen movie romance shit. And Billy tells Steve all his desires and how he's still so _hungry_ with this look. And Steve blinks, slowly, as if saying "yeah, I know, but hold out a little longer for me." And it's all of five seconds but it's raw. And then Steve is putting his lighter down and taking his joint from his mouth, continues on with their conversation like what just happened was a secret he keeps for himself. 

“My parents don’t really want me doing anything to it. They had a professional come in to decorate it for _‘resale’_ value even though they're never selling this place and there was this one time I tried tacking up a poster, dude, my dad freaked on me for putting holes in the wall! But he won’t let me tape cause it’ll ‘ _ruin’_ the wallpaper. I just stopped bothering.” Steve rambled on, he was talking more which was good. He was getting comfortable. Billy just watched him talk as he took drag after drag from his smoke.

And they get high. Like that stupid kind of high you get when it’s Thursday at 11:15 at night and you’re in good company. And it’s like the world falls away cause it’s just you, and surprisingly good company and weed; like _a lot_ of weed cause your parents are pretty well off and they don’t account for what you’re using your allowance money on cause they’re never actually home. 

And they're laughing. And Billy doesn't know why they're laugh, but Steve is laughing so hard and it makes Billy laugh harder. And Billy doesn't remember the last time he laughed this hard, genuinely laughing. And he falls back onto Steve’s bed holding his stomach. And Steve hits his head on the headboard. And then they’re laughing even harder. And Billy is gasping for air. That deep recovery breath you take after suffocating yourself from laughing too hard. 

And once the air settles back into his lungs he sits up, resting his back to the wall and looks at Steve. Who's still giggling to himself. And Billy smiles, helplessly, like no one is watching. Just smiles and he's looking and then his smile fades to a soft frown. And he feels his throat grow tight. Tight because it's trying to keep something in, keep it down, bury it inside. Word vomit. And Billy's never wanted to tell anyone this before, he never wants to seem weak or needy or helpless. But here he is helplessly trying to keep everything inside of him. Must be the weed. 

"Shit" he hushed out under his breath, but on a quiet night like this; with just them in this big house, a whisper caught Steve's attention. And then Bambi eyes were staring him down. And they were soft and warm but Billy saw them as a challenge. Challenging him to speak when he didn't want to, so Billy's eyes stared right back; weighted with fear and rage and hunger.

"My dad" 

Steve blinked in a high confused haze "...what?" 

And Billy kept staring those hot chocolate eyes down for dominance, no, they were _pleading_. Begging for Steve to understand, to not push for anymore information because right now in this moment Billy's knuckles were turning white trying to keep everything in. And they sat there staring at each other. Steve in quiet confusion and Billy in quiet agony. But then, it must have struck Harrington like a bolt of lightning cause Billy watched as his eyes grew wide, as his eyebrows climbed up to his hairline. And those eyes scanned Billy. Scanned him up and down, back and forth, completely at a loss as to how to respond. 

"Shit." 

"...yeah." 

"Billy." 

"Harrington don't."

"But-"

"Please." 

And like it really was a magic word Steve stopped. His eyes fell down to his lap and his frown followed in pursuit. This is exactly why Billy didn't tell people shit. The pity, he didn't want it and he didn't need it. All it does is make him angry, just because he has a shit life doesn't give other people the golden ticket to look down on him. Billy's lip was one bite down from busting open as he desperately tried to chew his feelings away. 

"Thanks." Steve's soft voice broke Billy's turmoil, snowballing thoughts.

"For what?" 

"For telling me. I mean that, something like that, shit. That can't be easy to say out loud." 

Billy's knuckles started to unclench and turn back to their sun kissed shade. His eyes that were pleading to the universe, to someone to make Steve Harrington understand what he was saying, calmed. Like the ocean blue they were, the tide settled and a rush of relief replaced fear. 

"Thanks for trusting me with it." 

Yeah. Steve understood. 

"That's why I started that shit at the Byers."

"Cause your dad?"

"Yeah. Max was late, I needed to bring her home, my old man pushed me around before I found you, you were the best punchin' bag I've ever had by the way." The blonde smirked playfully nudging Steve with his shoulder. 

"Yeah, thanks for the _apology._ " 

"No, but seriously, I'm sorry man. I was just out of it. Didn't really help the fact that it was _you_ there though."

"Why?" 

"Come on Harrington, fer real? Yur gunna make me say it?"

And yeah, Steve was definitely going to make him say it cause those doe eyes were staring all confused again.

"Fuck. Cause I've been wantin' ta get into yur pants since that stupid party man. But Goddamn pretty boy after that punch you threw" he growled "i've been reelin' since."

"You've been an asshole to me this whole time cause you're horny for Harrington?" Well, Steve thought he was funny. 

"Never say that again Stevie or i'll throw ya off the roof."

"Yeah. Got it." 

And that's how it started. The connecting, the story sharing, the 'somehow ended up climbing out of the window at 2 am on top of Steve Harrington's roof; but now Billy knows how to sneak in if he needs to cause Steve told him every detail of how to do it.' 

Steve talks about his shitty parents and how that it's nowhere near as bad as Billy's situation but it still sucks. And Billy is there shaking his head saying shit like,

"No, Harrington, it's not a fight against who has a worse home life. That shit is wrong. They shouldn't be leavin' ya alone for so long. That shit messes with a kid's brain." 

And Steve knows Billy knows and the only thing Billy doesn't know about Steve by the time the sky started turning a gradation of night sky to the faintest oranges and pinks on the horizon, is that Steve knows monsters are real. And that he has a bat shoved in his closet full of nails. 

But he knows his favorite song and what he was for Halloween in 8th grade and how he can not have his peas touching his corn; not cause it's gross but because the colors clash too much. And how he thought Nancy was his forever kind of thing but she left him, like how his parents keep leaving him. And it doesn't hurt to see her in the hallways anymore but he misses the company. And Billy just listened, until he was speaking again and mustered up,

"Well I know I ain't good at much Harrington but I'm pretty good company when I wanna be." 

And it created this comfortable silence for a while. Until it wasn’t quiet anymore. Until it was Billy’s turn to speak cause he now knows more about the brunette then said brunette’s parents know about him. So Billy tells him about how his mom left and she could be dead by now for all he knows, and how Neil blames him for her leaving and how they had to leave Cali cause Billy was a “threat to himself” out there. He tells him how he didn't want to leave California and how he misses the ocean; how all his problems would seem so small when he stood in front of it. And Billy is telling Steve all these things about him to return the favor of Steve telling him all his secrets too. And Billy tells him how he's angry, so angry, all the time. And it's Steve who makes the connection first to the blonde’s surprise. 

"I get it man, I would be angry too. But, what if...you can take your anger out on me." 

And Billy looks at him with fire in his belly and shock in his eyes and an ache in his-

"Just hear me out, okay. I need to feel something. I've been feeling empty and lonely and fuckin' invisible almost my entire life Billy. And you, you see me and you make me feel, and I know how stupid and cheesy that sounds! And you need someone to take your anger out on, someone that isn't afraid of your fists and your fire. Someone that understands. I need someone that understands me too." 

And Steve is inching closer, and closer as fast as he can on a rooftop. And Billy is frozen, frozen with anticipation and with- 

"Bite me Hargrove." 


End file.
